The Wrath of Lies
by Prankish-.-Hawk
Summary: So, being the Hokage's apprentice can bring great advantages. The super strength, the summoning and the exelent medical ninjutsu...but...what about the disadvantages? Well, all this can make you a wanted person, especially if you're the best. And that can drawn unwanted attention from a certain criminal organization...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ok, i apologise for the grammar mistakes, but hey, this isn't my native language so i guess i deserve a discount, no? Well, this is AkaSaku story with little bits of some Konoha's ninjas and a certain nuke-nin. I rated M for future chapters, so beware... Sometimes i'm very lazy, kinda like shikamaru, and so i take some time to make uplauds, but if i have my mojo and some encouragement i can uplaud weekly, so... Incentive me!

Without more delays, i present you: **The Wrath of Lies!**

Please, enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue**

It was raining.

The black and grumpy clouds were bursting through the angry sky, releasing frightening roars, while the residents took shelter at their home from the violent storm. The streets of the village were deserted and silent, being only heard the angry and furious screams that were launched on his habitants.

Far from the buildings and people, were the training grounds, muddy and filthy, flooded by water that falls frantically on the ground.

But unlike the streets and shops, these fields weren't lonely. The two corpses stretched side by side drenched in their own blood, that flowed freely with the water, stared with eyes, already demoted of life, the battle that was raging between gods. They were both with the illustrious and respected ANBU uniform destroyed, showing the injuries they suffered and, consequently, led them to their death.

The slaughter sighted there, could put the strongest and toughest men to vomit his entrails.

The legs of each body had small cuts where it could be found tiny splinters of wood and traces of dirt, due to the various attempts of escaping from their attacker. But these attempts were throw into the garbage from the moment that they were hit in the column, incapacitating them of moving their legs.

The torso of each body was in a deplorable state.

The chest and the abdomen were cut open, the ribs of each side were visible, such as the remaining organs that still hadn't been devoured by the hungry insects, eager for more food.

An open book ... that's what the bloody and morbid picture reminded... an open book, ready to publicize and show everything he had, leaving everything and everyone to see its interior.

But the face ... Oh, the face...

Although they didn't had nothing more than a scratch, their face, their expression was what made us petrify. They were pale, with sunken cheeks, mouth slightly open, hiding a suffered scream that had been forced to stay closed. The wide eyes betrayed fear and desperation felt moments before.

* * *

A little farther in the forest, we could hear the accelerated footsteps among the groves. A slender young woman with rosy hair and green eyes, slightly more than sixteen years old, ran desperately, as if the devil himself was pursuing her.

For her, this wasn't much different from the reality.

Her clothes, like the other two shinobi, undid itself while she ran, jumping from tree to tree, trying to get away as far as possible from the site and the people that she wanted to protect so badly. Several cuts covered her arms and legs, and her bare feet that made contact with the trunks were a painting of trodden blood and blisters.

She knew she was in trouble, but unlike the other two dead man, her face didn't show any signs of fear, distress or despair, but of determination and courage, showing willingness to confront what or who followed her.

Her tired body, however, had other ideas and unable to move any further, she stumble in her knees. The girl gasped, sweat mixing with the rain, dripped from the temple to the neck.

She prayed that she managed to mislead them, because in spite of being ready to fight, she wasn't stupid, and knew that if she was found, the results weren't going to be satisfactory.

But her prayers and desires were nothing more than a false illusion. She knew perfectly why they were after her and what they wanted. Taking the concealed object beneath her blouse, she buried it, hoping that later her teammates found him in time to save her.

They would notice her disappearance not long after the storm, and they would take even less time to find the corpses that once belonged to her squad. The tatters of her clothing left behind would be enough to find where this was hidden, and hopefully, from that point they would pick up her trail.

They were close, she could feel it.

With effort, she rose and stood in possession of battle, ready to fight for her freedom or even for her life.

A shadow approached, steps were heard and when Sakura turned, her eyes sent a spark of anger and hatred when she found herself staring into two rubies filled with insanity and malice.

- I found you, little girl.

And they disappeared, leaving the small village, named Konoha, screaming from rage and mourning his loss.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Should i continue? If you liked, then i have warn you that i like Hidan a lot, and since this is a akatsuki x sakura story...yeah... Please review! At least 10 reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I want to thank Kalafina94 for editing this chapter, so THANK YOU!

And here's the first chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

_2 Days before_

_The Hokage tower was in turmoil. Papers were flying through the air, people were on the ground, trying to get back up, broken jars; well, you get an idea._

_And what caused all this?_

_Or rather, __**who**__ caused all this?_

_The cause of this came from the rush of a pink-haired girl, who made her way at full speed to the room of her master, ignoring the mess she was causing. She was sweating and panting, eyes slightly wide, where it was possible to identify the concern and hesitation._

_When her target was only meters away, she pushed her legs and jumped ahead, bursting through the door, startling the person who was sleep…working there._

_"Shishō! My squad disappeared!"_

_Composing herself, Tsunade sighed and rubbing the bridge of her nose, saying,_ "_I know, I sent them on a mission."_

_"What?! But…without me? Why?"_

_Maybe she shouldn't have drunk so much alcohol the day before. The headache she felt could turn her brain to jelly and Sakura's screams weren't helping._

_Cursing her hangover, she sat properly in chair, clutching her temples._

_"If you're worried about your position as Captain, don't be. I only wanted to make sure that they have the required necessities to do missions at ANBU level. Besides, it will be a good experience performing the mission with Captain Hotaru._

_"Ho-Hotaru? Isn't he the sadistic bastard from the first division?"_

_Leaning back in his chair and closing her eyes, Tsunade gave a slight smirk._

_"Yes. Let's see how much they can endure."_

_"But if they passed the exam, that means they are capable, so I don't understand why…"_

_"Sakura, in the past six months, we almost lost all of our beginners, and I don't want to take risks, especially if you're their captain. You don't want to lose your team on the first mission, do you?_

_Closing her eyes and clenching her fists, Sakura tried not to think about the funerals and memories they had to make in the past few months. Something was killing all of their companions, leaving broken families and an unprotected village. And the worst of all was that they had no idea of what or who was causing all this._

_Was it the Akatsuki? Or maybe…Sasuke?_

_Shaking her head and clearing all this bad thoughts, she answered, _"_No… I understand. Have a good day, Shishō."_

_And she turned to leave._

_"Wait! You didn't think you can leave without being punished by the disturbance you caused here, did you?"_

_" ... Shit."_

_'Wasn't she sleeping?'_

* * *

_Present day_

Darkness filled the room, the only thing heard was the soft sounds of small drops of water dripping to the floor from the grooves that the harsh stone walls had.

Anyone who looked over there would say that the room was empty, deserted. However, the strong beats of a heart that belonged to a small girl proved otherwise.

She was leaning against the cold wall, breathing lightly, as her chest rose and fell. Her clothes, previously torn and destroyed, had been replaced by a simple t-shirt and black sweatpants, both pieces too big for her small stature. Her face, as her whole body, was cleaned, showing light scratches that were healing. Her pink locks felled gently over her eyes that began to slowly open up.

When her bleary eyes opened completely, she looked around in confusion.

She examined everything around her carefully, and then analyzed herself, wondering what she was wearing.

Frowning, she tried to remember the events, and when she was recovering her memories, Sakura became more and more alert. She was captured by Akatsuki ...

Damn bastards! Knocking her out without even giving a chance to fight back ... Tch, that brought bad memories. What was she? A doll with an off button?

And they changed her clothes! Not that she wanted to be dressed in the rags she wore before, but changing her clothes meant seeing her naked!

Who dressed her?!

Sighing and calming her homicidal thoughts, Sakura inspected the place where she was, looking for a possible escape.

The steel door was too thick to destroy it without using chakra, and if she did use it, it would probably denunciate her awakening.

Giving a small smirk, she stood up, clenched her fists and began gathering chakra in her hands, ready to attack the door that kept her imprisoned.

Suddenly, she felt a twinge in her head, abruptly losing her balance and having to lean on the wall with one hand, while the other clutched lightly on her forehead.

Minutes passing, Sakura expected the twinge to come back, but nothing happened. Maybe it was a short dizziness. When she stood up again, nothing happened.

With this thought in mind, she went to the door and punched it with all her strength.

…

"FUCK! What the…?! What the hell is going on?!"

Looking at the hand, which was now visibly fractured, she tried to gather enough chakra to heal the painful area, and when nothing happened, she finally realized what they did to her.

"Those fuckers! They blocked my chakra?! Who do they think they are?! Oh, they're going to suffer! I'm going to cut their dick off and make them eat it while I play snooker with their balls! Stupid criminals, thinking they can do what they want…"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

A few meters above the dungeon where Sakura had been imprisoned stood a room filled with the people that had kidnapped her.

There were four presences in that room. Tobi was one, being upside down on the gray couch, sleeping lightly. Kisame was at his side in a large armchair reading the newspaper, stopping from time to time to look at Deidara, irritated by the noise that he made while he was building one of his clay bombs. Finally, there was Itachi, sitting at a small table in the corner of the room, quietly eating his Dango.

Nothing could be heard, it was one of those rare moments where tranquility and silence filled the room...

"FUCK!"

... And it was over in a second.

Tobi woke up, startled, almost falling off the couch, Kisame gave a small smirk and looked up from his newspaper, Deidara almost dropped one of their bombs, nearly blowing up the hide out and Itachi froze, leaving his mouth open with a stick of Dango on the way.

"Those fuckers! They blocked my chakra?! Who do they think they are?! Oh, they're going to suffer! I'm going to cut their dick off and…"

They gulped, suddenly breaking out in cold sweat and thanking to God that she was locked up. Kisame was the first one to talk.

"…Looks like she woke up…"

…

"…Who is going to go and welcome her?"

Nobody stood up.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, how was that? Did you like it? Review, please!


End file.
